


Smile & Understand

by Sinnwether



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnwether/pseuds/Sinnwether
Summary: Charles is an enigma.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 37
Kudos: 281





	Smile & Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy! I also have stickmin fanart on Instagram @Azuresinn if you want that. Thanks for reading!

Charles Calvin was simply charismatic in his own way—that's what Henry blamed for these fluttery feelings.

He was so _fucking sweet it_ **_hurt._ **

Charles, with multiple bandages and a bloody nose still smiles at him, even if Henry was the one who messed up the mission. Old habits had died _real_ hard, and he couldn't resist that raw quartz.

Everyone had been particularly pissy at Henry, but Charles? Oh no, Charles just flashed a smirk at him, laughing. _"You had to steal just one thing, didn't you?"_ When Henry tried to pin the blame on himself (because it was completely his fault): _"Don't worry too much about it! We'll get 'em next time. Just one failed ops out of the successful hundreds- that's not really any reason to be mad!"_

Henry doesn't have the heart in him to tell Charles just how important the mission objective was, because the pilot glances back at him from the Helicopter's Controls, flashing him a reassuring smile.

Henry can't help much other than smile back, because it's just so _damn sweet._

* * *

They're doing it again. Murmurs as Charles is acknowledged as the main pilot for the mission.

_"He's too young."_

_"Him? A veteran?"_

_"The little dude isn't really, uh, all he's chalked up to be."_

Charles's smile thins as he takes another drink. It's fine. They always do this; what's another day of the same thing. Yeah, he's young but shouldn't his work speak for itself?

_"He's always talkin' about crashin' the helicopter. Shouldn't we pick someone a little less...mental?"_

He bites his lip. Okay, _yeah._ That's fair. But...General Galeforce says he's good, yeah?

_"I'm surprised he even got the job."_

_"Him and...Henry his name was, right? They work together?"_

_"Accurate. Two outcasts: one a thief, the other childish."_

_"Hey, man. At least Henry's got an alibi. Pretty sure he doesn't want to be here in the first place. He's being smart about it; choosing to work with one of the easiest-to-manipulate people to get out of a situation easy. Commemorations."_

_"Ha! Imagine! General can say all the good things he wants about Charles, but once that time comes he'll open his eyes real good!'_

_"Hahahaha!"_

Charles sets down his drink, his smile now a thin line. The headset around his neck starts to feel like it's choking him. None of that's...true. Like his mom used to tell him: people just liked to talk. They talked to make themselves feel better. To feel superior. There was nothing wrong with him.

_"Honestly, I feel bad for the thief. One word and that kid is latched onto him."_

But if there wasn't, he wouldn't have these same problems since Elementary. He wouldn't be called childish for so long. He wouldn't be disliked for so long. So it's reasonable. It's reasonable that he's so attached to Henry, right? Him and Henry have a special bond, yeah?

Oh god. Listen to him. Charles frowns, gripping his glass tighter as he bitterly swigs down the rest of his drink.

Tonight's gonna be a long one.

* * *

He exits the bar with 3 new glasses of alcohol in his system, the bartender saying he should go home and get some rest. He hated the condescending look on his face. Inside, the lonely part of him latched onto it. Thought of it as sweet- that someone _cared._

Charles grit his teeth, hands pulled into fists. He's too sober for this. Why can't he just be _normal?_ He just wants to have validation, he's _desperate for it._ Why can't people just _understand?_

He shoves his hands into his hoodie, an item he doesn't wear often, and starts his trek back to his sleeping quarters. Maybe the fact he has one to himself has riled up his colleagues. But that's not his fault, they just haven't worked enough to get to his level. He's doing fine, he _is_ fine. They're just jealous.

His reassurance becomes less credible as he begins to open the door to his quarters, stumbling inside and shutting the door behind him. After slipping his shoes off he flops on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to will himself to sleep.

At least, that was before arms snaked their way around his waist. He jumps, swiveling his head around to be met with the concerned eyes of Henry.

Ah. He probably didn't notice him. Henry did have quite the quiet nature. It's no wonder he was so good at getting in and out of places.

Charles smiles faintly and twists around in Henry's grip, snuggling into the oddly comfortable coat the other man wears. Then, all over again he doubts himself. Look at him now, latching onto Henry just because he's had a bad day. Like Henry doesn't have better things to do with his time than be here with poor, _pathetic_ Charles Calvin.

He bites his lip, starting to pull away from the warmth when Henry pulls him back in, his grip tighter. Then, with a rough voice often unheard, Henry speaks. "It's okay, Charles."

A harsh sob rips itself from the confines of his throat as he buries his face further into Henry's coat. In the end it's okay because it's Henry _._ He _gets it._ And he wouldn't ever judge him for it.

It's okay if Charles latches onto him, because he _understands._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073799) by [Stressedtoimpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress)




End file.
